The present invention relates to solution dispensing devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to solution dispensing devices that are designed for use with solvents and soaps.
Many cleansing and disinfectant solutions, such as hand sanitizing alcoholic solution or traditional soap, are offered in liquid or aqueous form, and are used together with a dispenser designed to easily allow a user to access a small amount of the solution. Such dispensers are commonly found both in a home environment as well as in a professional or clinical setting. Many such dispensers are configured to release the solution in varied amount, dependent on how far a user depresses a lever.
These devices are not designed for use with a cleaning material, such as paper towel or cosmetic wipes, but rather for dispensation directly onto a user's hand. Further, even if a user wished to use such a dispenser with certain material, such as toilet paper, the amount and method of dispensation of the solution would cause the material to disintegrate, rendering the cleansing properties of the solution useless if the task requires such material.
Further, in some situations where water lines are difficult to run or not worth the effort, for example in a temporary bathroom or an outhouse, cleansing products are hard to use. In some instances, the cleansing product that is used, and intended to be water free, does not clean or remove the necessary bacteria. This means that the bacteria is in fact just being rubbed into the users hands further and not actually killed or removed. Usual dispensers, such as antibacterial soaps, containing 60 percent or more of alcohol, rely on this alcohol to dry quick and not require drying towels such as a paper source. Furthermore, these alcohol derived solution dispensers are not variable, dispensing a said amount of solution. Using alcohol based solutions dries out the skin of the user and unlike this dispenser, is not recommended to be used for a user's buttock. This dispenser is engineered to be used with non-toxic biodegradable solution and paper, eliminating the need for woven wet wipes. This solution is then ground into the user's hands along with contaminates, until dried. This is not the best way to thoroughly clean one's hands, soap solutions with some form of drying towel-material, more thoroughly cleans and decontaminate the user's hands.
Accordingly, a device designed to dispense a measured amount of solution, either on its own or aerated with compressed air, that is configured to be dispensed directly only such a material is desired.